YAMANAIAME ＜FMv＞
|Significado = Lluvia Interminable ＜Con la versión de Mica＞ |Compositor = Hiroyuki Sawano |Artista = Mica Caldito |Discográfica = Pony Canyon |Duración = *4:28 *4:25 (Instrumental) }} YAMANAIAME ＜FMv＞ es la segunda canción del álbum theDOGS, también fue incluida como la décimo tercera canción en el Disco 2 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 2 Original Soundtrack; escrita por Benjamin Anderson y mpi e interpretada por Mica Caldito. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano. ＜FMv＞ significa ＜Featuring Mica version＞, por lo que''' YAMANAIAME ＜Featuring Mica version＞ se traduce como '''Lluvia Interminable ＜Con la versión de Mica＞,Decoding the meaning of the track titles for the "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack donde el vocalista esta vez es solo Mica Caldito, sin la colaboración de mpi y Mika Kobayashi. La canción es un arreglo o versión alternativa de YAMANAIAME. Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= Look over there that one big hole Somebody's got to move this huge stone A dog? A hound? I hear the sound It is a half mile away from home What was everything you were fighting for? The sun in the sky it makes me so blue Rotten everything that I liked you for You can't give up Now you see Chasing the light, it's blowing right through the air We gonna keep on fighting for our dreams Come on, we'll get on all fours And then we will crawl in the grass Until lost in my mind I am just losing myself (eh, eh) I try to care they look so young And left there toys and picked up a gun They kiss goodbye, a lullaby I have to train them all in bloody war What was everything you were fighting for? The sun in the sky it makes me so blue Rotten everything that I liked you for You can't give up Now you see Chasing the light, it's blowing right through the air We gonna keep on fighting for our dreams Come on, we'll get on all fours And then we will crawl in the grass Until lost in my mind I am just losing myself Now you see Chasing the light, it's blowing right through the air We gonna keep on fighting for our dreams Come on, we'll get on all fours And then we will crawl in the grass Until lost in my mind Now you see Chasing the light, it's blowing right through the air We gonna keep on fighting for our dreams Come on, we'll get on all fours And then we will crawl in the grass Until lost in my mind I am just losing myself I heard all the bells calling Our nightmares of Walls falling You came back and gave your help But you're lying on the ground We turn back the tide of hell And win back our fantasy We fight for our right to be a free people again And now we can see People shouting everywhere So much blood shed, I can't bear I can not erase the words you said to me But now you're dead You will stand the endless rain Wish I could have helped you more When you died only the day before |-| Español= Mira allá ese gran agujero Alguien tiene que mover esta enorme piedra ¿Un perro? ¿Un sabueso? Escucho el sonido Está a media milla de casa ¿Qué era todo eso por lo que estabas luchando? El sol en el cielo se me hace tan azul Podrido todo por lo que me agradabas No puedes rendirte Ahora ves Persiguiendo la luz, soplando a través del aire Vamos a seguir luchando por nuestros sueños Vamos, nos pondremos en cuatro patas Y entonces nos arrastraremos por el césped Hasta que me pierda en mi mente Me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo (eh, eh) Trato de cuidarlos, lucen tan jóvenes Dejaron sus juguetes y tomaron un arma Un beso de despedida, una canción de cuna Tengo que entrenarlos a todos en una guerra sangrienta ¿Qué era todo eso por lo que estabas luchando? El sol en el cielo se me hace tan azul Podrido todo por lo que me agradabas No puedes rendirte Ahora ves Persiguiendo la luz, soplando a través del aire Vamos a seguir luchando por nuestros sueños Vamos, nos pondremos en cuatro patas Y entonces nos arrastraremos por el césped Hasta que me pierda en mi mente Me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo Ahora ves Persiguiendo la luz, soplando a través del aire Vamos a seguir luchando por nuestros sueños Vamos, nos pondremos en cuatro patas Y entonces nos arrastraremos por el césped Hasta que me pierda en mi mente Ahora ves Persiguiendo la luz, soplando a través del aire Vamos a seguir luchando por nuestros sueños Vamos, nos pondremos en cuatro patas Y entonces nos arrastraremos por el césped Hasta que me pierda en mi mente Me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo Escuché todas las campanas sonando Nuestras pesadillas de Murallas derrumbándose Volviste y brindaste tu ayuda Pero estás tirado en el piso Hacemos retroceder la tendencia infernal Y recuperamos nuestra fantasía Luchamos por nuestro derecho de volver a ser gente libre Y ahora podemos ver Gente gritando por todas partes Tanta sangre derramada, no lo puedo soportar No puedo borrar las palabras que me dijiste Pero ahora estás muerto Vas a soportar la lluvia interminable Desearía haberte ayudado más Cuando moriste recién el día anterior Referencias Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones